imacelebfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! (UK series 7)
I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! returned on ITV Network for a seventh series on Monday 12 November, and ran until Friday 30 November 2007. Series six winner Matt Willis and his fiancée, Emma Griffiths, presented spin-off show I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW! in Australia, while Mark Durden-Smith returned to front the United Kingdom segment of the show. The I'm a Celebrity...Exclusive teatime programme is not shown as part of the new series. The official line-up was confirmed by ITV on 10 November 2007. The series was won by actor Christopher Biggins. The Camps Croc Creek Croc Creek consisted of Anna Ryder Richardson, Cerys Matthews, John Burton Race, Marc Bannerman and Rodney Marsh. When the 2 camps merged Croc Creek became base camp. Snake Rock Snake Rock was initially supposed to Consist of Gemma Atkinson, Jason 'J' Brown, Janice Dickinson, Lynne Franks and Malcolm McLaren, however McLaren quit the show and never made it into the camp. Katie Hopkins was put into Snake Rock on Day 2. Snake Rock was abandoned once the two tribes became one however the location was used in the bush battles. Contestants The official celebrity line-up was revealed on 10 November 2007. However, Malcom McLaren immediately resigned from the show before entering the camp on the first day, stating he didn't have the time and intention to do the programme. On Day 2, former The Apprentice contestant, Katie Hopkins was announced as his replacement and competed in the jungle throughout the series. Results and elimination Bushtucker Trials The contestants take part in daily trials to earn food. For the first three trials the two camps went head to head, only the winner of the trial's camp had any food. Tuesday, 20 November was the last time the public chose who took part in the trials from now on the contestants will have to decide for themselves who takes part in them because the public will vote for who leaves instead. : The public voted for who they wanted to face the trial : The campers decided who did which trial : This trial was compulsory & it was not down to the public to decided who did which trial Total Amount of Bushtucker trials the celebrities have done. This was the only series that all the celebrities did a trial. Notes The public were not able to vote for Janice to do the trial because of a fall she encountered Christopher Biggins was a new addition to the show. The public did not vote for him to take part in the trial, but he participated in the trial as a lifeline for Janice The public were not able to vote for Christopher because the medics ruled him out due to his weight For the second time, the public weren't able to vote for Janice as the medics had ruled her out For the second time, the public weren't able to vote for Christopher as the medics had ruled him out, yet again for his weight The public weren't able to vote for Rodney as the medics had ruled him out due to a fall Bush Battles This year, the celebrities were all given a chance to win immunity from the first eviction. To do this they had to compete in a Bush Battle. The first battle consisted of 4 celebrities having to sit in a jeep. Whoever stayed in the jeep for the longest would win. After winning, John is known for saying "I am the victor." The second battle saw them each having a large egg timer. Whoever didn't let their egg timer run out would be the winner. The third battle was to stand tied to a tree holding a chain which would flush out frog spawn upon their head (they were chained to the tree). Whoever flushed out the substance last won. References External links * * * * * *